


Arrow Ace

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason that no one seems to be able to get into the handsome dwarf's pants. Not even the (in)famous Bianca. Yes, the title is a pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swevene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swevene/gifts).



“Hey, Boss? You got a minute?” Mahanon looked up from his book with a bit of a start. Varric didn't often come looking for him, though that might have been because he was so often talking to the dwarf of his own initiative. Mahanon liked him, liked Varric's way with words, his wit, the way he carried himself and, alright, so he was fond of the chest hair too. On Varric. He often longed to pull out that ponytail and run his hands through the incredibly soft looking hair. But the dwarf had either rebuffed or simply ignored any and all attempts to flirt with him. It had been immensely frustrating. Not that he had given up hope, not yet at least.

But he smiled all the same, “Of course, Varric. I always have time for you, you know that.” He set the book down and waved at the other end of the couch. Far enough away that Varric should be fine, but still on there together. In case this was some sort of progress on the romance front. Especially now that Bianca was gone. Mahanon had to resist the urge to frown at the sudden thought, he had liked the female dwarf well enough, even if her little “oopsie” concerning that ancient thaig had been a source of a massive headache for all of them. What he hadn't liked was how Varric was so clearly smitten with her. She was clearly unattainable for him, she was married and evidently her parents hated him. So why he kept watching her and smiling when she was around was beyond Mahanon.

“Yeah...” rather than smile and take the seat, Varric just looked even more awkward and uncomfortable. “Shit, you know I'm not good at... facing stuff.” He took a deep breath, seeming to steel himself, and Mahanon felt his stomach sink. “It's about... us... no that's not right. It's about... how you want there to _be_ an us.” Varric's smile was lopsided in a way that made Mahanon's heart skip a beat, even as he felt he knew where Varric was going with this.

“Ah... my apologies. I shouldn't have presumed that you would like men...” It wouldn't be the first time, he'd been turned down before, and he should have known that Varric preferred women the way he had been with Bianca. But he was surprised when Varric shook his head.

“That's... not all of it. It's not men, it's... well anybody.” He looked away for a moment. “That's part of the problem with Bianca.” He did sink down on the low couch then, though he was nearly wedged up in the corner of it.

“Not anybody? You mean, no one? Really? But the way you were watching Bianca...” Mahanon knew he sounded confused, though he supposed that wasn't a surprise, Varric at least looked like he expected worse.

“Bianca is.... well she's not an exception. I _admire_ her, Inquisitor. She's got a talent for machinery and smithing that I could never have if I worked on it for a thousand years. She's an amazing woman and... maybe, if there was going to be someone, it might be her. But..” he shook his head. “I want to hop into bed with her as much as I want to with Curly.” He chuckled “And I don't. In case you didn't get that part. I can't even fake the romantic bits, you know, flowers and poetry, all that. It's not something I ever wanted.” He shrugged.

“Does that bother you?” Mahanon finally found his voice after a moment and... well he supposed it was better than a rejection. It wasn't 'I don't like you' it was 'I don't like anybody.'

The swarf shrugged “Not really, I mean it gives me more time for other things if I'm not mooning over someone half the time like Dorian does with you.” He laughed when Mahanon blinked in confusion. “You haven't figured that out yet? Boss, if you gave him the slightest hint he'd be all over you. You might want to try that direction.”

“I ah, no. I hadn't noticed.” He just supposed that between the war and Corypheus and his own attraction to Varric, he hadn't noticed. Though now that he thought back on it, that did put some things in an entirely new light, even if the mage did flirt with anyone that happened to possess a pulse.

Varric shook his head, seeming to guess that the Inquisitor's thoughts were elsewhere. “Well, Harrit found some new schematics that we might be able to modify for Bianca, so I'll talk to you later, Boss.” He got up to leave when Mahanon looked up with a smile.

“Wait. Would you like to go get a couple of drinks? As friends, of course. I've been hoping to get some tips for Wicked Grace since Josephine beat me so badly last time.” Mahanon smiled, no ulterior motive this time. He still found the dwarf attractive, but he felt the same about Cullen, didn't he? And he had taken that man's rejection in stride. They were friends. There was no reason he couldn't do the same with Varric.

The dwarf chuckled “Now _that_ sounds like a good plan. I can't teach you all my tricks though, can't have you beating _me_.” He stuck his hands in his pockets “Come on, Boss. Maybe we can get Maryden a few more drinks and she'll sing the Ballad of Nuggins for us.”


End file.
